Rates of HIV infection are increasing among heterosexual young adult Black men. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) Advancing HIV prevention agenda calls for intervention through voluntary counseling and testing. However, young adults are less likely to be tested for HIV than older age groups and there are still large numbers of Black heterosexual men who do not get HIV tested. A goal of the study is to build HIV prevention research capacity in Black communities in which little research has been conducted. We will conduct qualitative interviews with 20 low income heterosexual young adult Black (non-Hispanic) men (ages 18-25 years) to examine barriers and facilitators to HIV testing and elicit their opinions of how to promote HIV testing among their peers. Based on the results from the qualitative interviews, a questionnaire will be developed to identify attitudes towards HIV testing, perceptions of HIV risk, socio-cultural influences (e.g., incarceration history, and male gender norms), and their relationship to HIV testing behaviors among low income heterosexual young adult Black men. Results from both the qualitative interviews and survey will be used to develop tailored educational materials that promote HIV testing among low income young adult heterosexual Black men. Three focus groups will then be conducted with low income heterosexual young adult men to evaluate the acceptability of the materials. Findings will increase our understanding of factors that influence HIV testing among Black heterosexual young adult men. In addition, HIV testing promotion materials developed through this study may have utility in increasing the number of heterosexual Black young adult men who get tested and therefore become aware of their HIV status. This proposal seeks to identify factors that influence HIV testing among low income heterosexual young adult Black men. The study will also develop tailored educational materials to promote HIV testing among this population. Specifically tailoring HIV testing messages for low income heterosexual young adult Black men may have utility in increasing the numbers among this population who get tested and therefore become aware of their HIV status. Therefore, this information may make a significant contribution to HIV prevention efforts and addresses a public health priority that fits with the goals of the US Department of Health and Human Services Healthy People 2010 initiative to eliminate health disparities related to HIV.